Al cerrar los ojos
by Black x Cherry
Summary: Baam está muerto, ya no está ahí. Pero cuando Koon cierra los ojos, juraría que aún ve sonreír a su más preciado amigo. Koon/Baam


_**Título: **Al cerrar los ojos_

_**Autor:** Black Cherry_

_**Resumen:** Baam está muerto, ya no está ahí. Pero cuando Koon cierra los ojos, juraría que aún ve sonreír a su más preciado amigo. Koon/Baam._

_**Tower of God no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**_

* * *

**~Al cerrar los ojos~**

Después de visitar a Rachel, Koon se encamina hacia su cuarto. Lo hace cada día, sin excepción ninguna; cuidar de ella ha sido su rutina desde hacia seis años, incluyendo el ayudarle por sus piernas falsamente heridas y consolarla cuando finge tener pesadillas con Baam.

Fingir es quizás una palabra más típica de él, pero no puede describir de otra forma la manera de actuar de la joven. Se ha pasado todos esos años mintiendo sobre sus piernas, haciendo como que no podía andar desde que Baam había muerto. Koon frunce el ceño y sus labios se curvan en una mueca de ira reprimida; dentro suyo el odio hacia Rachel crece cada día más, pero sabe que simplemente ha de esconderlo en el fondo de su ser. Porque es lo único que le queda, la única pista que tiene sobre el asesinato de su mejor amigo.

Veinticinco Baam, el castaño con la noche como nombre y la personalidad más inocente que había encontrado dentro de la torre. Nunca ha entendido como alguien tan brillante parecía estar continuamente en el punto de mira de la muerte; o quizás sí lo sabe, era el aspecto que tenía. Baam siempre parecía tener un aire de debilidad rodeándolo, como un pequeño conejo que se encuentra de pronto en mitad de una manada de lobos.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de si, se dirige directamente a la cama y clava su mirada en el techo. Su mente parece pensar, como de costumbre, a toda velocidad. Primero ve a Rachel, con sus ojos humedecidos, ahogada en sus recuerdos; ve a la joven lamentarse una y otra vez como una canción que se repite continuamente de manera tortuosa en su cabeza. Después la vuelve a ver a ella pero esta vez con la risa impaciente y el rostro cansado de tanto fingir tener pesadillas sobre su difunto amigo.

Una irónica carcajada se escapa de entre los labios de Koon; es él quien tiene pesadillas. Es quien se tortura día sí, día también, con la muerte de su más preciado amigo. No lo admitirá en voz alta, pero le echa de menos; añora el castaño cuyos ojos relucían siempre con admiración al mirarle.

Basta. Con su brazo, se tapa los ojos y se obliga a parar. Está cansado y necesita dormir, así que cierra los ojos e intenta dejar de pensar durante unos momentos. ¿Pero cómo no recordar a su amigo, aún si ya no está con él? Y la realidad le golpea de nuevo como en los últimos años; Baam está muerto.

Su amigo ya no existe.

De pronto, todo en su mente se vuelve un negro abismo. Y en esa oscuridad, está él. Esa tan conocida silueta que le persigue en cuanto cierra sus ojos. Es él, lo ve con claridad, como si estuviese aún vivo, se le aparece con su típica sonrisa.

– Baam.

El susurro que se escapa de entre los labios de Koon se pierde en mitad de la noche. Y los recuerdos relacionados con él fluyen con tranquilidad en su mente mientras el ojiazul se abandona a los brazos de Morfeo.

Poco a poco se duerme. Y en sus sueños, ni Baam está muerto, ni él ha perdido su luz.

* * *

Su pelo despeinado parecía adornar a la perfección su rostro, donde resaltaban un par de ojos claros ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. Baam tenía su mirada clavada en la escena que tenía delante de él: Koon discutiendo con el espadachín que segundos antes se había presentado como Hatsu y el de la sudadera maldiciendo su suerte. Y todo había sido ocasionado por una simple pregunta.

– ¿Quieren ser nuestros amigos?

La sorpresa aún era perceptible en su rostro. Hubiese pasado desapercibido por cualquier otra persona, pero Koon notó como en ese momento Baam parpadeó con rapidez mientras se humedecía los labios con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad. Labios que formaron una sonrisa antes de interrumpir la escena con una voz suave, como era él.

– Sí – el desconcierto general ante su repentina afirmación le obligó a explicarse mejor –. Seamos amigos. Mi nombre es Veinticinco Baam, aunque podéis llamarme simplemente Baam.

El azul tan profundo de los ojos de Koon chocó con el marrón otoñal de Baam con cierto tinte de advertencia. Y pese a que le dijo que tanto el espadachín como su compañero sólo se lo habían pedido por el interés, tuvo que guardar silencio cuando los orbes del castaño brillaron con entusiasmo, adquiriendo un color cercano al dorado.

– Aunque digan que me presente, no tengo mucho que decir – prosiguió sin perder esa sonrisa inocente tan característica de él –. No tengo padres, ni un hogar. De hecho, lo único que tengo es un conjunto de ropas sucias. Siempre pensé que iba a morir solo, incapaz de hacer algo pero...

Sus labios se cerraron de golpe. No era un tema de conversación agradable, así pues los tres oyentes se limitaron a dejarle algo de tiempo para que continuase. No tardó mucho, apenas unos segundos que parecían haberse alargado innecesariamente por el silencio que habitaba en la habitación.

– Pero ahora tengo amigos – en su rostro se dibujó la mejor sonrisa que tenía mientras sus ojos se cerraban, probablemente conmovidos por la emoción de lo que acababa de decir. Y después, de sus labios entreabiertos se escapó con suavidad algo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir –. Gracias.

Koon no supo que tipo de expresión poner en aquellos momentos. Baam parecía brillar con fuerza en ese instante con una sonrisa deslumbrante, una expresión llena de calidez y ese dulce agradecimiento. La imagen se grabó con fuerza en la mente del ojiazul que parecía incapaz de pensar en nada, con la excepción de siempre: su madre. Su voz, siempre demandante, no paraba de susurrarle en sus pensamientos la única enseñanza que jamás había intentado saltarse.

_No confíes en nadie._

Pero con Baam no podía ser así. Algo en él le despertaba interés, curiosidad; algo en aquel muchacho que ni siquiera sabía mentir le inspiraba confianza. Además, tenía que admitir que le atraía la inocencia que el castaño poseía. Esa era una virtud que él mismo no había sabido conservar mucho tiempo, aún menos después de observar como todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a aplastar a cualquier ser con tal de llegar a la cima de la torre.

Baam parecía ser justamente lo opuesto, así que Koon no podía evitar el intentar protegerle. Y si deseaba ser amigo de aquellos dos, estaba claro lo que él haría.

– Está bien.

Koon captó la atención de sus tres acompañantes cuando por fin rompió el silencio. Leesoo suspiró aliviado mientras echaba a reír contento de tener dos nuevos aliados mientras Hatsu agradecía la amabilidad con algo de incredulidad. No pasaron muchos segundos hasta que se enfrascaron de nuevo en una estúpida pelea, que acabó con amenazas en mitad de alguna que otra carcajada.

Como testigo de las palabras de Baam, tanto él como Koon firmaron la hoja que sus dos visitantes llevaban, afirmando así que a partir de aquel momento eran amigos. Más el de la sudadera no se marchó enseguida, se quedó junto al espadachín que parecía arremeter con otro tonto insulto al ojiazul proveniente de una de las diez grandes familias de la torre.

Así pasaron las siguientes horas, riendo y olvidando que horas antes habían sido enemigos y que no había la seguridad de que no volviesen a serlo en el futuro, porque esa era la magia de la torre, que siempre aguardaban sorpresas desagradables.

No fue hasta que lo dijo Leesoo que se dieron cuenta de que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como cada uno marcharse a su habitación. Hatsu fue quien abrió la puerta y haciendo una reverencia salió de allí, seguido por un agradecido Leesoo.

Koon y Baam se quedaron allí solos de nuevo; el primero repasando los últimos eventos de aquel día, y el segundo con la alegría de haber conocido aún más gente. Él, que siempre había estado solo, ya tenía varios amigos. Una suave carcajada se escapó de entre sus labios; estaba feliz. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Koon, quien se giró hacia Baam examinándolo con un par de analíticos ojos azules que se relajaron ante los marrones de él mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

– Buenas noches Baam.

– Buenas noches señor Koon – la respuesta del castaño vino acompañada de una gran sonrisa –. Y muchas gracias, de verdad.

Un ligero movimiento de cabeza y después una puerta les separó. Koon se quedó pensativo unos minutos, con la mirada fija en la puerta. Recordó por enésima vez en esas últimas horas la conversación con Rachel sobre Baam, lo solitario que había estado el castaño durante toda su vida. Hasta que conoció a la joven, su única amiga durante muchos años. En el fondo, eran parecidos; Koon también había estado solo casi toda su existencia. Pero a diferencia del otro, él consideraba a las personas como meros objetos que se clasificaban por si tenía o no utilidad. Eran realmente diferentes, pero Baam se había convertido en alguien importante para él.

Miró de nuevo la puerta; había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Baam que quien tenía que dar las gracias era él.

Porque Baam se había convertido en lo más preciado que tenía, en su mejor amigo.

* * *

Abre sus ojos de golpe. De nuevo Baam ha aparecido en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos. Pese a que ya han pasado más de seis años, lo recuerda como si lo hubiese visto hacia apenas unos minutos. El pelo corto de un color castaño oscuro que siempre llevaba despeinado, el rostro de niño y los labios curvados en una bonita sonrisa. Pero lo que más atraía su atención siempre habían sido sus ojos; dos orbes grandes de un marrón muy claro que a veces parecía incluso dorado, dos ojos que brillaban continuamente ya fuese por la alegría de estar con sus amigos o por el dolor de no tener cerca a Rachel.

Sí, la chica siempre le había hecho sufrir, pero Baam la buscaba sin descanso, con gran determinación. Y aún así ella le había matado. Koon se obliga a cerrar los ojos; el simple pensamiento de que Rachel pudiese haber sido la causante de la muerte de Baam le da verdaderamente asco.

A veces se permite fantasear con verla muerta, porque el odio que siente hacia ella hierve como su sangre cuando la ve llorar tan falsamente. Pero se reprime, se recuerda que la necesita para encontrar aquellos que le arrebataron a Baam. Necesita a Rachel para hacer justicia, tanto por el castaño, como por él. Porque desde que murió el castaño, él ya no es el mismo; o más bien, ha vuelto a ser el que era en un principio.

… Quizás sí que debería haberle dado las gracias a su amigo alguna vez.


End file.
